Patent applications have been filed to print digitized images of an iris of a good eye on a prosthetic contact lens to provide a natural appearance of a patient with a diseased or damaged eye. It could also provide therapeutic benefits to reduce photophobia from aniridia. In phase I the feasibility of the concept will be evaluated by developing inks that can be used on an inkjet printer and can be successfully bonded to the polymer surface of a lens. The success of this concept stage will be measured by: Ability to inkjet the newly developed inks to form digital images. Quality of digitized image in terms of color match and dots per inch resolution Bonding of digitized images to lens material through mechanical and chemical testing. Preliminary biocompatibility of lens through cytotoxicity and tissue irritation tests. Market implementation of this technology will allow printing of a digitized image of an iris of the good eye of a patient, with damaged or diseased eye, and transmitted through the internet from any part of the world, on a prosthetic lens. Thus providing a mirror images of iris of a good eye on a damaged eye. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: 1. Prosthetic lenses for medically damaged eyes. 2. Cosmetic colored lenses to change color of eyes. 3. Cosmetic colored lenses to enhance natural color of eyes. 4. Cosmetic colored lenses with custom designs.